List of Terrible Ideas No One Should Ever Make
This is a list of horrible parody ideas no one should do. Not even here. Ultraman Woman LEL GENDER JOKES Ultrawoman Man LEL GENDER JOKES AGAIN Ultrawoman Prostitute Because almost every female parody is a sex joke. Ultraman R34 Or should he hail from Nebula R34? Who cares, just don't do it. Ultraman Troll Problem? This is not the Power Ragers one. I mean like a white recolor of an Ultra with a troll face for a face. Ultraman Heresy I'm sure you can imagine it. Ultraman Pepe LEL4CHAN Ultraman Trump LELPOLITICS Ultrawoman Barbie I dunno why this popped into my head, but it'd probably suck. Ultrawoman Dominatrix I'm picturing a badly edited Gina Spectre photo... All the Kaiju Girls ideas Just put them here Ultraman Meanie A really immature admin-based parody Ultrawoman NSFW I think someone actually intended to do this at some point Ultraman Stronger-Than-Every-Titan-Prince-And-The-Void-Eye Godammit one-ups.... *Takes deep breath* Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Shining Ok You Get the idea Zero Don't....I mean it. Neo Ultraman Neo Mebius Just getting all the stupid derivatives out of the way. Ultraman Loophole He is exempt from all the rules because of some bullshit Ultraman MS Paint LELBADART Ultraman Ban I SUMMON THE ASTRAL BANHAMMER Ultrawoman Vore The painfully obvious version of the ones that already exist Unfortunately, she already exists. She's mentioned to be the sister of this abomination. Fortunately, she doesn't have a page and never will. Ultraman Porn LOLSEX GeedOrb On second thought, we don't need it. Evil Clones of Other People's Characters Just dumping them all here Ultraman Hitler LOOK AT ME IM SO FUNY CUZ I MADE SOMETHING OFFENSIVE Ultraman Stereotype His forms are all based on cultural stereotypes. Ultraman Serious He is serious. That is the joke. Ultraman Banme Some idiotic thing Zenon would probably make in his stupid quest to get banned. Ultraman Effort LOOK IZ LE EFFORT This would just be annoying and a slap in the face to everyone asking for effort on pages. Ultraman Get-All-The-Parodies-Deleted Something purposefully made to get the admins to go all parody exterminatus again. Ultraman OrbGeed DERIVATIVENESS Ultraman History He is a history buff. Ultraman Gamer HEY GUYS WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER FORTNITE LETS PLAY NOW IM GONNA NEEED YOU TO SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON. Ultraman Mons He is an Ultra and a Kaiju. Shut up. Ultraman Hell Edge Ultraman Super Superman but an Ultra Ultraman Bilion He's super rich Ultraman Monsy This is the same as the other terrible Mons idea Ultraman Final THE FINAL ULTRA!11 *Final Countdown plays* Ultraman Z Zombiejiger but an Ultra. Or an X parody. Ultraman Thaons Shitty loophole character to make an Ultra version of Thanos. Ultraman (Insert Username Here) Oh hey look, I'm parodying another person HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AM I SMART? ARE MY PARODIES FUNNY???? I AM THROWING SHAME AT ANOTHER PERSON FOR DOING STUPID STUFF HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA No. Stop. You can't just make fun of other because you don't like them, they need to have actually done something deserving of an offensive parody. Ultraman Lmao At one point Kit wanted the protagonist of the Parody Hero Taisen spin-off to be named this.... He was joking. Ultraman RP Same as the one above. Interestingly I actually had plans to make this an RP series where the only constant thing is the Ultra (RP) himself and everything else just goes crazy. Ultraman Onedownus Better than everyone at everything = better than everyone at being worse than everyone at everything Ultrawoman Lesbian BECAUSE HOMO IS SEXIST Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman We just don't need it, okay? Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Okay You Get The Idea Same as above but ascended. TaroMebiusZero INFINITE POTENTIAL Ultraman Alien Nackle Dust Dragongirl Lilac was already a parody of Ultraman Sonic, we don't need a parody of her. One Lick Leo what Ultraman Void Eye One day, the Void Eye got bored and decided to take on an Ultra form... Ultraman InfinitePowered For Kit's, Furno's, and Gren's sanity... Ultraman (insert Kamen Rider name here) Cdr doesn't pay attention to them anyway. Fatman Blu This was funny when Gren and Kit first inadvertently made it. Some jokes just die after the first time they're used. 5 million more Kaiju with color timers ULTRAMAN DETTON A Detton vs. Sadfish flamewar The wiki would be doomed. R/B shipping God no. Ultraman Pagecount He exists to increase the pagecount. Billy Need we say more? Ultraman AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Because AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ultrawoman Cougar Aka Jack's wife Grugeo Boner No, just no Ultraman 9/11 LEL SHITTY CONSPIRACY JOKES THAT INSULT PEOPLE WHO WERE INVOLVED IN A REAL LIFE TRAGEDY IM SO FUNNY AND EDGY. Ultraman Scarlet Lightning The bonds of love friendship tolerance united Ultrawoman Ship How many of the same joke can this page take? Ultraman/Ultrawoman LGBTQ No offense, but there's just no way to make something like this without it either being incredibly cringy, or worse, straight-up insulting. Ultraman (Literally Any Swear Word) You get the idea. They would all be terrible.Category:Cringe Category:EXTREME CRINGE Category:Never make pages like this on any other wiki ever Category:Cancer Category:Defcon 1 Levels of Cancer Category:Real Cancer Category:Free-To-Edit/Use